Demons
by Dextra2
Summary: Gilbert is a hunter. In other words, he makes a living hunting dangerous creatures with the local police detective and a do nothing. When he's not doing that, he doesn't really do much, besides hang out with his cousin's fiance. But when someone decided to throw a party, everything changes. Totally not awesome. Good thing that he's got friends, because he's going to need them. AU


**I do not own Hetalia. I do not trust myself to own Hetalia. That's why I write fan fiction. Got that?**

* * *

Elizabeta Hedervary was use to her life. Every morning at six A.M., she would wake up, and at seven-thirty she'd be walking to the diner for her job. Eliza's eight to one job at the weird little diner at the corner of First Avenue and Main Street was once her lifeline. (And in most ways, it still it.)

Back when Roderich was alive, he would come over during her lunch break, and he would sometimes surprise her by bringing food from '_Pasta, Pasta, Pasta!_' The Italian restaurant run by those two (possible gay) Italian brothers. Sometimes, Gilbert would come with Roderich, and it'd feel like they were all kids again. Gilbert teased Eliza, Roderich defended Eliza, and Eliza would then kick Gilbert in the shins, and elbow Roderich in the ribs to point out that despite being a girl, she was capable of taking care of herself. But then there was the accident, and now Roderich was gone, and she was left without her true love. But she still had friends, to make sure she didn't one day be swallowed up by the grief and disappear.

She has friends outside her job, but when someone spends about fifteenth hours with the same people five days a week, that someone tends to become good friends There was Alfred Jones-William, who was the main (and usually only) cook on duty. He had a big heart, undying loyalty, and a deep need to help others. Pair this up with the fact that Alfred cared deeply about his twin Matthew (who was in collage), Alfred never had any money, and it didn't surprise anyone that Mathew paid for his brother's 3DS, so Alfred could play the new Pokemon game. (It was rightly thought that Alfred helped with Matthew's tuition whenever he had the money.)

There was Irunya Braginsky, the waitress who was (as Alfred bluntly put it), 'The real world counterpart of Power-Girl.' Irunya was the older sister to Ivan Braginsky, whom everyone thought to be a pimp of sorts, with those scared guys following him around, and doing everything he says. Irunya was quiet, but got along swimmingly with everyone, even her crazy sister, Natalya.

Then there was Kiku Honda, (yes, like the car) and nobody as ever had any idea what he got paid for. He was one of Alfred's closest friends, even though they really didn't seem to have anything but a love for Pokemon at first glance, but still, the two were like different parts to the same machine. It should be noted however, that Kiku seemed to have a never ending supply of siblings. The important ones are as followed: Wang, the oldest of the whole herd, some chick that Alfred dated in high school, and Lin, the youngest of the gaggle, who loved wearing pink dresses, and happened to be Kiku's favorite sister.

Then there were the regulars. There was Captain Kirkland and Detective Bonnefoy, who were the brains and soul of the local police force. There was also Matthew Jones-William, Alfred's twin brother, and prize player of his collage's hockey team, and whose brother helped pay for whatever his scholarship didn't cover. There was all five billion of Kiku's brothers and two sisters (but since all of the important ones have been said, it'd be pointless to point them out again). And nobody could forget Peter Kirkland, the bastard son of Captain Kirkland, who was beloved by both "Uncle Al" and "Uncle Mat." Then there was Lovi and Feliciano, those two (possible gay) Italian brothers who ran the three start Italian restaurant down the street. Of course, there was Tony, who may very well be Lovi's boyfriend, and was in cahoots with Detective Bonnefoy and Gilbert for quite some time now.

And then there was Gilbert. A childhood friend, cousin to Eliza's (dead for five years) fiancé, and an orphan who lost his brother. Yet she still wasn't sure what he meant to her. Yes, every night at five fifteenth, he would bring beer, doughnuts, and pizza, and the two of them would set out on the bench right outside the diner and eat dinner together. But they weren't in love. But maybe they were, but neither of them realized it, or some other kind of sappy love story that the annoying detective could and would tell anyone willing to lend an ear. Still, loving Gil would be to much like using him. And Eliza wouldn't hurt him like that.

Then, every night at one A.M., Eliza would walk the thirty minute walk back to her apartment, and by two A.M., she would be fast asleep in her bed. (Well, when it says every night, it text really means every night but Mondays and Thursdays, the days Eliza has off. But those days were filled with sleep, watching TV, and using the computer. So in other words, completely and utterly boring.)

* * *

Gilbert Beilschmidt had an extraordinary life. Every afternoon at 3 P.M., he would wake up and after getting cleaned up, he'd eat light breakfast and Skype with his brother, Ludwig, at three thirty. (It should be noted of course, that Ludwig lived in Germany, and so it was about nine thirty P.M. there.) The two would talk about the weather, how was Ludwig's studies going, or anything they thought of really. Then, after anywhere from five minutes to almost an hour, the two would log off as the younger would end the day with saying good bye, and the elder would start his day be saying good bye.

After watching the news, and obsessively cleaning his sword and pistol, he would call Pizza Hut and order a small sausage pizza He would go to the little doughnut shop, and pick up four cream filled donuts. After that, he'd put the tiny box in the basket of his motorcycle, go pick up the pizza while flirting with the hot babe who worked there. Then he'd go to the gas station and pick up a couple of beers, and drive down to the diner Where Eliza worked.

He's be there waiting on the bench with the food. She'd come out and take a break with him, and it was almost always silent. It was a good kind of silence, or at least that's what Gilbert hoped. Sometimes he'd tell her about Ludwig being at the top of his classes, or about how he knew this one babe that maybe she knew, and could hook him up with her. She would laugh then. Even now years later, seeing her laughing (or truly being happy, for that matter) was a rare sight.

Those thirty minutes were a blessing to them both. Gilbert needed the normality of having a normal friend. Eliza needed someone who could remind her that not every smile shouldn't be hiding some kind of pain behind it. Sometimes, Gilbert wondered if she thought she really was happy. He knew that Roderich and Eliza were meant to be. Everyone knew that Eliza and Roderich were always going to be together, grow old, having kids, and die together.

But then... But then the- that _Thing_ attacked. Roderich would have survived the crash if it wasn't for the _Thing_. It dragged his unconscious body out of the driver's seat, and then the devouring began. Gilbert couldn't see it, but he could hear the sounds of flesh ripping off the body, and something eating like a starved dog with no table manners. Thank God for the guns shots, what killed the demon before mutilating his cousin's corpse ever further.

Oh yes, Gilbert Beilschmidt was a demon hunter. That, which he had been willingly trained from age fifteen, so that one day when the time came, he could help abolish humanity's greatest threat. But he failed, or so it felt like at times. On his twenty-first birthday, he couldn't help his cousin, who was one of his closest friends and like a brother. So that was why every day at five fifteen, he would bring food and drinks. So he could remember why he was fighting like a bat out of hell.

Thirty minutes would expire, and then it was time to part ways. Eliza went back to work, and Gilbert would drive home, and grab his weapons. Then, he would drive over to Tony's place, breaking about ten laws in the process. There, he would meet up with Francis and Tony, and the three of them would plan the next attack against the bane of mankind.

And this was Gilbert's life. Once he got used to what he'd probably do until he died, it became slightly unawesome. But still, the government pays handsomely for proof of what he night job was, and Gilbert does like having a roof over his head. But still, it was just oh-so slightly unawesome.

* * *

It stayed that was for four in a half years, nothing ever changing. It was a limbo, and to be frank, would have stayed that way if it weren't for Matthew Jones-William and his party. If it weren't for the party, none of anything would have changed. But the hockey player decided to throw a party and then there was change. And with the changed, the sleepy town of Nicklepark would never be the same.

* * *

**... Man, the is my first fic I've written/updated in almost a year. I really hope that you enjoyed it, and I swear this is the (somewhat poorly) written prolog. I promise that the first chapter will have diolog.**

**Anyway, see y'all till next time! **

**R&R?**


End file.
